Desejo Oculto
by Yume Vy
Summary: Aya sempre conteve seus ímpetos mais selvagens, pois temia exceder os limites de Omi... Porém em uma corriqueira missão ele descobre um desejo do pequeno loirinho. E agora... O que fazer com essa valiosa informação?


**Título: **Desejo Oculto.

**Autora: **Yume Vy.

**Beta: **Evil Kitsune.

**Anime:** Weiss Kreuz.

**Casal:** Aya x Omi/ Schuldich + Nagi.

**Classificação:** + 18.

**Gênero: **Yaoi/ Lemon/ Romance/ Insinuação de BDSM.

**Status:** Fic em Capítulo Único Oneshot

**Direitos Autorais: **É claro que o Aya é meu! Você acha que eu deixaria esse ruivo lindo dando sopa por aí? ò.ó - Acorda de um sonho - Pois é... Ele não é meu, é do Omi. u.u Whuauhahuauha... Tudo bem, pertence ao Takehito Koyasu e Project Weib, satisfeito agora? ¬¬

**Sinopse: **Aya sempre conteve seus ímpetos mais selvagens, pois temia exceder os limites de Omi... Porém em uma corriqueira missão ele descobre um desejo do pequeno loirinho. E agora... O que fazer com essa valiosa informação?

**OOO**

**Desejo Oculto**

As cortinas brancas se moviam suavemente ao toque da sutil corrente de ar que adentrava o quarto sem grandes obstáculos, percorrendo todo o ambiente, tocando os corpos de dois jovens amantes, que se encontravam deitados em uma grande cama de casal adornada com almofadas cor de amora e lençóis de gelo, criando um contraste único e extremamente interessante... Principalmente para um par de ametistas, que repousavam sobre um pequeno garoto de cabelos loiros, delicadamente adormecido, alheio ao que acontecia ao seu redor.

Os olhos de Aya lentamente começaram a percorrer o corpo menor, reparando em sua pele alva, os fios loiros emoldurando a face de anjo, os lábios finos e delicados que se mantinham entreabertos puxando o ar de forma quase imperceptível... Não podia ver aquelas duas esferas celestes, mas ainda assim, para o ruivo, o pequeno estava perfeito! Os lençóis repousavam em sua cintura, adornando cada pedaço daquelas nádegas redondas, enquanto o chibi se mantinha deitado de bruços, abraçado a uma almofada amora, que apenas realçava a alvura de sua cútis macia e tenra.

_"Como ele pode ser tão lindo?"_, Questionou-se internamente, deixando que um cálido sorriso adornasse seus lábios.

Aquela era uma pergunta que para Aya nunca teria resposta. Jamais conseguiria explicar como Omi podia ser tão bonito, angelical e plácido como demonstrava agora... Na verdade o pequeno sempre lhe despertou algum tipo de interesse, mesmo que, de início, não demonstrasse. Sempre se intrigou com o fato dele sempre se mostrar amável para com todos, de conseguir separar tão bem seu lado humano daquele sombrio que o tornava o assassino eficiente que era... E não importava o quão manchado de sangue Tsukiyono poderia estar... Ele sempre parecia puro demais... Ainda imaculado ante as trevas do mundo!

E este era o fator principal que fazia com que o amasse mais a cada dia. Omi sempre tentava ver o lado positivo das coisas... Sempre possuía um sorriso iluminado para animar a todos, levantando a moral da equipe como nenhum outro ser seria capaz de fazer, apaziguando brigas ou qualquer clima ruim que se instalasse na Koneko. E era impossível... Completamente impossível manter-se imune aquele olhar doce e ao sorriso de anjo! Ninguém seria capaz de erguer barreiras realmente eficientes em relação ao mais jovem dos Weiss... Ele havia tentado e tudo o que conseguiu foi se ver preso pelos celestes orbes de Tsukiyono.

Logo os longos dedos de uma alvura incomum tocaram a pele tenra do mais novo, apreciando a maciez, fazendo o caminho da coluna lentamente, descendo cada vez mais, deixando que um pequeno sorriso se desenhasse em seus lábios ao sentir a cútis branca arrepiada sob a ponta de seus dedos... E sem conseguir evitar, curvou-se sobre o menor, permitindo que seus lábios tocassem o dorso do jovem, começando a distribuir beijos nas costas de Omi.

O belo garoto de cabelos loiros se remexeu suavemente, virando o rosto para o outro lado, enquanto uma sensação agradável se espalhava por todo o seu corpo, e era tão gostoso que parecia quase irreal... Sua mente privilegiada começava a analisar o que se passava, identificando aquela sensação quente como sendo o toque dos lábios de seu amado e ao perceber isso um doce sorriso surgiu, enquanto um suave suspiro deixava seus pulmões.

" Uhmmm... Aya-kun...", Omi sussurrou docemente, mas ainda assim se mantinha de olhos fechados.

Os lábios de Aya se curvaram em um sorriso ao percebê-lo desperto e continuou seu intento, agora subindo com sua boca, percorrendo o mesmo caminho de antes, deliciando-se ao vê-lo mais arrepiado, até que chegou a nuca, mordendo o local com um pouco mais de força para em seguida dar vários beijinhos como se estivesse se desculpando por deixar marcas em sua pele clara.

" Bom dia... Omi!", Sussurrou no ouvido dele sensualmente.

" Uhmmm... Bom dia, Aya!", Respondeu ainda sonolento, sentindo uma doce mordida em sua bochecha.

E os suspiros de deleites emitidos por Omi apenas atiçavam seus desejos mais ocultos, fazendo-o ter vontade de segurá-lo com força, marcar toda a sua pele e possuí-lo de forma selvagem, até a voz de seu chibi sumir devido aos altos gritos que definitivamente arrancaria dele, no entanto, mais uma vez, se refreava, afinal, o doce garoto era tão... Pequeno! Parecia tão frágil... Ele era sua amável criança, tão sensualmente inocente como nenhum outro menino seria capaz de ser em sua opinião. Obviamente sabia que seu namorado não era indefeso, mas não conseguia tocá-lo de outra forma que não fosse com delicadeza e suavidade.

" Humm... Você é tão adorável!", Sugou-lhe o lóbulo, enquanto descia os dedos da mão direita pelas costas dele, chegando às nádegas, acariciando suavemente entre elas.

" Ahhmm... Aya...", E Omi ofegou, remexendo-se, suas mãos pequenas segurando com força nos lençóis, enquanto suas bochechas adquiriam uma cor avermelhada.

Aya mordeu com força o lábio inferior ao vê-lo corado, arquejando ligeiramente devido a carícia empregada por seus dedos... E bastava reparar em pequenos detalhes pra saber que seu chibi estava excitado e desejoso por mais, e não iria decepcioná-lo! Forçando um pouco, penetrou-o com o dedo que ele havia umedecido com sua saliva, deixando um lânguido gemido escapar ao sentir o interior quente do amado.

" Aya... Aahmmm...", Omi se remexia, ondulando os quadris suavemente, mostrando-se receptível ao ruivo, ansiando por mais... Desejando internamente ser vítima daquele fogo que sabia residir no interior de seu ruivo...

Aya moveu o dedo com mais força, tocando-o mais fundo, ouvindo um gemido mais alto. Seus olhos brilharam mais intensamente e ele sentiu ímpetos de se deixar levar por seus desejos, mas apenas continuou, calmamente, a prepará-lo, inserindo um segundo dedo, fazendo longos movimentos circulares para em seguida estocá-lo profundamente, porém sempre sendo cuidadoso, para não correr o risco de feri-lo.

" Uhmm... Aya-kun... Vem! Eu quero...", Pediu em tom sensual, doce e manhoso...

E o ruivo não pôde negar o pedido! Lentamente Fujimiya retirou os dedos do interior quente, virando o jovem para si, abrindo-lhe as pernas e se colocando entre elas, posicionando-se, enquanto depositava beijos quentes e leves mordidas no pescoço de seu pequeno, segurando-o suave e firmemente pela cintura, iniciando a penetração. Ergueu o rosto, pousando suas ametistas sobre a face do amado, prestando bastante atenção nas emoções transmitidas, se movendo devagar, parando quando achava necessário, até se encontrar todo dentro de Tsukiyono, estagnando-se até que ele estivesse acostumado a tê-lo em seu interior, aproveitando a oportunidade para distribuir beijos nas bochechas enrubescidas que o deixava ainda mais fofo.

" Uhhmmm... Aya... Mova-se...", Omi sussurrou no ouvido de Aya, mordiscando-lhe o lóbulo, enquanto envolvia a cintura do ruivo com suas pernas, apertando-o, no mesmo instante que, languidamente, movia o quadril.

Um lampejo perigoso passou pelos olhos ametistas e Aya se retirou lentamente do interior quente para voltar em um movimento rápido, seus lábios se refugiando no pescoço alvo do pequeno enquanto mantinha o ritmo compassado e forte, sentindo o chibi acompanhá-lo, deixando que lânguidos gemidos escapassem de sua doce boca.

Os corpos de ambos se moviam juntos em uma dança sensual, mantendo um ritmo forte. Os dedos do ruivo se entrelaçaram nos de Omi, apertando de leve, enquanto continuava a se mover, ouvindo os doces gemidos do chibi aumentarem em volume e quantidade, percebendo o corpo do jovem se contraindo e estremecendo... E sem esperar mais nada, desceu a mão livre entre os corpos, envolvendo o membro rijo, começando a estimulá-lo no mesmo ritmo das investidas, ansiando vê-lo se derreter em suas mãos.

" Aahhmm... Aya...", E o pequeno arqueou, estremecendo todo nas mãos de Aya, apertando-o com suas pernas macias e roliças.

" Humm... Omi...", O ruivo sibilou sensualmente o nome do pequeno, aumentando o ritmo, sabendo que estavam próximo do fim...

" Aahhhhhh...", Omi gemeu alto, arqueando, seu corpo sendo atingido por fortes espasmos quando o ritmo foi aumentado e seu ponto mais sensível repetidas vezes tocado, desmanchando-se nas mãos do ruivo, apertando-o com suas pernas ao mesmo tempo em que o abraçava com força, deixando-se levar pelas intensas sensações...

" Uhhmmmm...", Aya gemeu longamente, não resistindo as doces sensações proporcionadas pelo corpo do loirinho, sentindo sua mão ser molhada pelo prazer dele, sendo deliciosamente apertado pelo canal estreito, mordendo o lábio inferior, estremecendo fortemente, preenchendo o pequeno com seu sêmen, deliciando-se com o êxtase alcançado.

Omi sentiu o corpo do ruivo cair sobre o seu de forma gostosa, enquanto ambos ainda tentavam regular suas respirações. Seus pequenos dedos se entrelaçaram nos fios cereja, acariciando-os docemente, normalizando sua respiração aos poucos, ainda sentindo Aya dentro de si, porém logo ele se retirou delicadamente de seu interior, voltando a fitá-lo com aqueles belos olhos violetas, como se estivesse analisando algo muito importante, sentindo os dedos dele deslizarem suavemente por sua face quente, contornando suas feições suavemente.

" Eu machuquei você, Omi?", Indagou o ruivo, ligeiramente preocupado.

" Claro que não, Aya-kun!", Respondeu, sorrindo docemente, já tendo se acostumado com essa preocupação excessiva do ruivo.

Isso era uma coisa que tinha notado, na verdade era impossível não perceber! No começo, achava que o ruivo tinha todo esse cuidado por achá-lo frágil demais, no entanto, em poucas semanas, entendeu que Aya temia exceder seus limites, por mais que achasse desnecessária tal coisa. Com cuidado e paciência, mostrou a ele, não com palavras, mas com gestos e atos, que Fujimiya podia ir além, demonstrando com isso que, caso alguma fronteira fosse ultrapassada, falaria com sinceridade. Claro que essa atitude superprotetora dele tinha um lado positivo, pois a doçura do ruivo o tornava extremamente carinhoso, e isso era algo que apreciava por demais!

" Tem certeza?", Questionou doce, afastando-se apenas um pouco, percorrendo o corpo menor com os olhos a procura de marcas que pudessem ter maculado a pele branca, não encontrando nenhuma, ficando satisfeito com isso.

" Sim.", Respondeu suavemente, sentando-se lentamente, dando um selinho nos lábios do ruivo, para só então se levantar, espreguiçando-se todo, fitando Aya e sorrindo.

" O que foi?", Perguntou, estreitando os olhos ligeiramente, desconfiando daqueles orbes azuis, dando um pequeno sorriso.

" Não quer tomar banho comigo?", Perguntou o pequeno, molhando os lábios sensualmente, os azuis brilhando de forma inocente...

" Hum... Você sabe que se entrarmos juntos naquele banheiro vamos nos atrasar, não é?", A voz de Aya estava uma oitava mais baixa, enquanto tentava esconder a chama quente que ameaçava bailar em seu olhar apenas com a possibilidade de devorá-lo por completo, mas logo afastou aqueles pensamentos, afinal... Tinham responsabilidades e...

" Eu sei...", E o risinho sapeca do chibi apenas fazia aquele desejo profundo se revirar em seu interior.

Com um sorriso nos lábios e sem dizer nada, Omi foi até o armário de Aya, pegando uma toalha, caminhando até o banheiro, sabendo que os olhos do ruivo o seguiriam até ele sumir ao fechar a porta... E isso foi exatamente o que aconteceu, como havia previsto, não precisando olhar para trás para saber ser o centro das atenções daquele que lhe mostrou que poderia amar e ser amado plenamente.

Ainda sentado na cama, Aya deixa um longo suspiro escapar. Por todos os deuses! Apenas a visão daquele corpo lindo e daquela face inocente o fazia ter os pensamentos mais indecorosos possíveis. E esta quase falta de controle era inadmissível, porém, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia impedir de sentir... De desejar.

Desde o que ocorreu com sua irmã, prometeu jamais entregar seu coração, seus sentimentos a alguém, enterrando qualquer emoção na parte mais funda de sua alma, mas agora admitia que nunca conseguiu fazer tal coisa. Seja por ódio ou senso de justiça ele seguia um impulso, indo em frente, tentando salvar pessoas inocentes e então se deu conta da presença de Omi... Despertando para a existência dele bem ao seu lado, sempre tão gentil e atencioso...

Suas palavras duras quando descobriu que ele era um Takatori nada mais era do que uma defesa, uma forma de escapar e fingir que nada sentia por ele, mas ao vê-lo sendo espancado pelo próprio irmão mais velho e ainda assim não falar nada, não contar sobre os outros Weiss, apenas o fez ter a certeza de que não podia ficar quieto... E ali começou sua jornada ao lado daquele jovem de olhos azuis!

Aya e Omi estavam juntos há quase um ano e mesmo assim ele se sentia como um adolescente apaixonado, que ficava todo bobo perto da pessoa amada... Bem como excitado com apenas um olhar insinuante de seu anjo... E agora estava ali, segurando toda sua luxúria para seguir o ritmo de sua doce criança...

" Não vai tomar banho, Aya-kun?", Perguntou Omi, chamando a atenção do ruivo.

Os olhos violetas se voltaram para a porta do banheiro, sentindo seu corpo todo estremecer com a visão de Omi encostado ao batente da porta, tendo uma toalha enrolada na cintura... Os fios dourados estavam molhados, deixando pequenas gotas de água escaparem e estas caíam no peito do jovem, fazendo um caminho insinuante, passando pelo abdômen para ir morrer no tecido claro... E Aya sentiu ímpetos de agarrar o chibi e jogá-lo na cama, colocando aquelas pernas deliciosas em seus ombros enquanto o possuía de forma selvagem, só para fazê-lo gritar até perder a voz.

" Eu... Já vou.", Respondeu ainda fitando-o intensamente.

" Aya-kun...", Sussurrou Omi, olhando-o. Por mais que o ruivo estivesse calmo, sabia que ele estava se contendo, pois o brilho quente nos olhos violetas lhe dizia que seu adorado Abyssinian fazia de tudo para não se libertar de suas não tão fortes amarras...

" Você vai se atrasar...", Falou ainda observando o jovem.

" Oh! É verdade... Melhor eu me trocar.", Sorriu docemente, caminhando pelo quarto em passos leves até chegar ao armário, abrindo-o e se curvando ligeiramente para pegar suas roupas, ouvindo a porta do banheiro bater com força.

Rindo baixinho, Tsukiyono terminou de se enxugar, fechando o armário e colocando um roupão, caminhando em direção a porta e saindo do quarto a fim de ir até o seu para trocar de roupa e descer para resolver algumas pendências. Sentia-se muito bem e tudo o que pensava era...

"_Até quando Aya vai se segurar?"_, Sorriu. Talvez... E apenas talvez devesse contar seus desejos mais ocultos a ele.

**OOO**

11:00 AM. Koneko no Sume Ie.

Os olhos violetas percorriam o ambiente, vendo como a floricultura estava cheia. Os clientes, garotas em sua maioria, desta vez não apenas flertavam com os vendedores da loja, mas compravam as flores... E isso o deixava um pouco menos contrariado. E por que o mau-humor àquela hora da manhã? Simplesmente porque as 'adoráveis' clientes não paravam de perguntar sobre o motivo de _seu_ Omi não estar presente, uma vez que estava de férias e seria natural vê-lo atendendo naquele período do dia.

"_Será que elas não têm mais o que fazer?"_, ¬¬ Se perguntou mentalmente.

Em um canto as garotas estavam quase... Quase alvoroçadas, comentando sobre o fato de Omi não estar presente, criando várias hipóteses sobre o 'sumiço' do loirinho. Atualmente ele parecia ainda mais lindo e tal fato chamava a atenção das jovens e, decididas a descobrirem o que estava acontecendo, elas se aproximaram de Ken, que arrumava alguns vasos de flores e logo as três estavam ao lado dele.

" Hã... Ken-kun...", Uma das meninas de cabelos negros chamou.

" Ah! Bom dia, garotas! Precisam de algo?", Perguntou, sorrindo a elas.

" Bom dia!", As três responderam em uníssono.

" Querem alguma flor em especial?", Indagou gentil.

" Na verdade queríamos saber uma coisa...", A loirinha disse timidamente.

" Sim?", Ken mostrou atenção, incentivando-as a continuar.

" Por que Omi-kun não está aqui?", A pequena ruivinha perguntou de uma vez.

" Ele teve que resolver umas coisas.", Respondeu simplesmente.

" Omi-kun está tão lindo!", Suspirou a morena.

" Sim. Parece mais maravilhoso que antes!", Comentou a loira e as outras duas balançaram a cabeça afirmativamente.

" ...?!", Õ.o Ken ergueu uma sobrancelha, intrigado.

" Nyahh!! Ele deve estar apaixonado!", A morena concluiu, empolgada.

Ken sorriu sem jeito.

" Sim. O amor está no ar!", E o belo playboy disse, chegando repentinamente, assustando Ken, tendo um largo sorriso nos lábios, apoiando o braço no ombro do moreninho de forma displicente.

" Yohji?!", O ex-jogador olhou para o outro, assustado.

" Quêêêêêêê?!", As três garotas gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

"_Por Kami! Yohji não tem amor à vida."_, E o pensamento de Ken foi inevitável.

" Omi-kun está mesmo apaixonado?", A morena perguntou afobada... Bem como ligeiramente irritada. Quem foi a garota que roubou o coração do doce loirinho?

" Claro! Por que você acha que ele está tão lindo assim?", Yohji falou, mantendo aquele sorriso que só ele sabia dar, nos lábios.

" Por quem... Por quem ele está apaixonado?", ò.ó A ruivinha perguntou.

" Er... Vocês não querem algumas flores?", Ken tentou mudar de assunto, pois aquilo era perigoso... Muito perigoso.

" Na verdade ele...", E Yohji parou de falar ao sentir uma aura assassina bem atrás de si e, lenta e temerosamente foi se virando... Dando de cara com duas flamejantes esferas violetas, que não pareciam nem um pouco feliz.

" Kudou...", A voz do ruivo saiu em um sibilo ameaçador.

"_Fudeu!"_, Foi o único pensamento de Ken.

" Aya, você por aqui?! Não deveria estar no caixa?", Perguntou, recuando um passo, estrategicamente se colocando atrás de Ken.

"_Ei! O que ele está...?"_, O moreninho olhou de modo suspeito para o loiro.

" Ah! Aya-kun também está sabendo que Omi-kun está apaixonado?", Perguntou a morena de grandes olhos artificialmente azuis, dando um passo à frente, curiosa.

" Você não deveria estar cuidando de sua vida?", Indagou o ruivo, ignorando as garotas e fuzilando o playboy. Tinha ouvido toda a conversa e estava com uma vontade louca de fatiar o ex-detetive.

" Nyah! Aya-kun, conta pra gente por quem o Omi-kun está apaixonado, por favor!", A loira perguntou, os dedos entrelaçados em frente ao peito, fitando-o em expectativa... E tudo o que Ken pôde pensar é que ela não tinha noção do perigo.

As outras garotas se aproximaram, todas com as mãos em frente ao peito, com dedos entrelaçados, mostrando seus olhos brilhando de empolgação ao ruivo... E Aya apenas sentiu seu sangue ferver. Por que, em nome de todos os deuses, aquelas garotas tinham que ficar tão interessadas no _seu_ chibi? Elas sempre se jogavam em cima dele e isso era a coisa mais irritante do mundo!

" ...!", Aya voltou seu olhar fuzilante para o playboy e este sorriu sem jeito, enquanto Ken olhava atentamente uma mudinha de rosa vermelha em uma das prateleiras, como se ela fosse a coisa mais importante do mundo.

" Você não sabe?", ó.ò A loirinha indagou, sentindo-se frustrada.

Aya deixou seus violetas recaírem sobre as três jovens.

"_Ele vai acabar com elas!"_, E o pensamento de Yohji e Ken foram os mesmos.

" Por mim.", Respondeu em tom sério.

" O QUÊ?!", O.O Cinco pessoas perguntaram, incrédulas.

" Circulando.", Ordenou o ruivo, lançando um olhar que dizia que era melhor não contrariá-lo, senão...

Quando o ruivo se afastou, as meninas olharam para os dois rapazes da Koneko e estes fitaram as jovens e sorriram sem saber o que dizer, deixando-as sozinhas para fazer qualquer outra coisa, intrigando mais ainda as fãs de Omi. O silêncio se fez presente por um momento e as três se entreolharam, ainda incrédulas. Seria mesmo verdade?

" Será que Omi-kun está mesmo...?", A ruivinha indagou timidamente.

" Mas Aya-kun não faria uma brincadeira assim, faria?", A loirinha ponderou.

" Então Aya-kun e Omi-kun...", E as palavras da morena morreram antes mesmo de chegarem a serem pronunciadas.

As três olharam para o ruivo de longe, vendo-o sério, fazendo um belo arranjo de rosas, e ainda não acreditavam no que ele disse, mas... Suas mentes começaram a imaginar o ruivo abraçando o corpo pequeno de Omi, acariciando suas costas, enquanto seus lábios se aproximavam e...

" Aaaahhh!!", E as jovens estavam dando pequenos ataques enquanto achavam extremamente quente pensar nos dois daquela forma.

Em outro canto da floricultura Yohji e Ken estavam mais do que chocados. Aya realmente declarou que Omi estava apaixonado por ele? Assim... Sem pensar duas vezes? Sabiam, obviamente, que eles estavam juntos, porém os dois belos assassinos não podiam acreditar na cena que se desenrolou há poucos instantes! Voltaram a fitar as jovens, vendo que elas pareciam empolgadas com a nova informação e não incomodadas como supostamente deveriam estar...

" Esse mundo tá mesmo perdido.", u.u Ken declarou.

" Por quê?", Õ.o Yohji quis saber, curioso.

" Olhando pela lógica, elas não deveriam estar chateadas por terem perdido dois 'bons partidos'?", O ex-jogador perguntou, ainda não compreendendo o porquê de tanta empolgação da parte das garotas.

" Pela lógica elas pensam... 'Se não estão comigo, pelo menos não estão com outra'.", Esclareceu o playboy, dando uma de professor.

" Hum...", Ken sentiu que havia certa lógica distorcida naquelas palavras.

" Além disso, tem aquela coisa... 'Se não posso agarrá-los quero que eles se agarrem'.", Completou Yohji, rindo da cara do moreninho.

" De onde você tirou isso?", o.o Ken estava abobado com o namorado.

" Hum... Em um fórum. Acho que foi isso que uma yaoísta disse...", Respondeu pensativo, tentando forçar a memória.

" Você lê sobre isso?", E o moreninho estava de boca aberta...

" Oh! Uma cliente chegou.", E o loiro saiu de fininho, fugindo pela tangente.

Ken pensou em ir atrás do namorado para saber melhor sobre aquele intrigante assunto, porém viu a porta da Koneko se abrindo e por ela passando o motivo daquela comoção... Omi, que portava aquele lindo sorriso iluminador em seus lábios, parecendo ainda mais belo e angelical do que o normal e tudo o que pôde pensar era que Aya estava fazendo muito bem a ele.

"_Ou eu deveria dizer o contrário?"_, O moreninho sorriu ao ver a expressão séria de Aya suavizar-se.

Tsukiyono cumprimentou as garotas que estavam próximas à porta, sorrindo, mas ficou intrigado com o modo com que elas o fitaram, porém deixou isso para lá e se dirigiu direto ao balcão onde se encontrava seu querido ruivo, parando em frente a ele, vendo os violetas tão calmos e ternos o fitarem com suavidade.

" Bom dia, Aya-kun!", Omi cumprimentou sorridente.

" Bom dia! Conseguiu resolver o que queria?", Indagou calmamente, sentindo-se menos irritado só por ver aquele lindo sorriso.

" Sim. Está tudo certo agora!", Respondeu contente.

" Que bom!", Sussurrou o ruivo.

" Hã... É impressão minha ou elas estão eufóricas com alguma coisa?", Questionou Tsukiyono, apontando discretamente para as garotas próximas a porta.

" Sim, elas estão eufóricas porque eu confirmei que você estava apaixonado por mim.", Falou simplista, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

" O... O quê?!", As bochechas de Omi coraram imediatamente e Aya não pôde evitar um meio sorriso ao apreciar o rubor daquela face.

" Suba para descansar um pouco.", Falou o ruivo em tom normal, pegando o arranjo que fazia para entregar ao cliente que aguardava ansioso.

"_Ele deve estar brincando."_, Pensou Omi, vendo Aya conversar com o jovem que havia feito o pedido, explicando alguma coisa que ele não conseguia ouvir de onde estava. Provavelmente Fujimiya estava apenas tentando fazer uma brincadeira, mas... Ele era tão sério.

" Ele... Disso mesmo.", Sussurrou a conclusão para si mesmo, ainda abobalhado, seu coração batendo forte. Seus olhos azuis procuraram as garotas que ainda comentavam alguma coisa baixinho e isso lhe confirmou que as palavras de Aya eram verdadeiras.

Omi se virou, sentindo sua face aquecer, caminhando rapidamente em direção as escadas a fim de ir preparar o almoço... E fugir dos olhos curiosos das garotas. Chegou à cozinha rapidamente e foi direto até a geladeira, pegando um pouco de água e tomando, ainda incrédulo, mas extremamente feliz com a declaração de Aya, pois percebeu com isso que o ruivo não teria problemas em admitir pra quem quer que seja que os dois estavam juntos.

Um doce sorriso se desenhou nos bonitos lábios do chibi e satisfeito, começou a se mover pela cozinha, no intuito de preparar o almoço para seus queridos amigos, aos quais considerava sua família, colocando os legumes sobre a mesa, picando-os, cantando uma canção qualquer bem baixinho, e antes que se desse conta o tempo passou e ele já estava chamando os companheiros para fazer a refeição.

Rapidamente os Weiss se sentaram à mesa, deliciando-se com a maravilhosa refeição feita pelo pequeno loiro, que estava mais sorridente que o normal e tal coisa não passou despercebida pelos demais justiceiros, principalmente Yohji, que ora ou outra soltava uma risadinha maliciosa, que despertava a curiosidade de Omi, que apesar de não entender exatamente o porquê do ex-detetive rir daquela forma, olhando-o de modo suspeito, começou a se incomodar com tal ação do playboy.

" Pare de rir.", Sibilou Aya, perigosamente, percebendo o desconforto do chibi.

" Eu não fiz nada.", Se defendeu o playboy, erguendo as mãos em sinal de paz, vendo apenas o estreitar dos olhos violetas, sabendo que deveria parar antes que fosse fatiado pelo ruivo. Era incrível como Fujimiya poderia ser superprotetor com o pequeno.

" E como foi, Omi? Conseguiu o que precisava para a missão?", Questionou Ken, tentando com isso, desviar a fúria de Aya a seu namorado. Não entendia porque Yohji tinha que provocar Omi, se sabia que o ruivo ficaria uma fera com isso. Quando o playboy iria aprender?

" Ah, sim! Está tudo certo. Não teremos problemas com a missão.", Respondeu o loirinho, sorrindo aos companheiros.

" Tem certeza que apenas vocês dois serão o suficiente?", Yohji perguntou, agora mostrando seu lado sério, pois aquele era um assunto importante.

" Sim. Não haverá problemas! Vocês podem viajar com tranqüilidade.", Afirmou Tsukiyono, mostrando convicção em sua voz.

Ken olhou o chibi, ainda não convencido.

" É melhor viajarem ou faço vocês irem à missão e ainda cuidar da Koneko.", ¬¬ Ameaçou o ruivo.

" Tá bom! Tá bom!", . O moreninho resolveu obedecer, vendo que não adiantava questionar nada...

O resto do almoço transcorreu sem grandes problemas. Omi estava satisfeito, pois tudo relacionado a missão já havia sido resolvido com antecedência, o plano revisado... E seu querido ruivo estava mais atencioso do que de costume. Retirou a mesa, vendo Yohji e Ken descerem para a Koneko, enquanto ele lavava as louças distraidamente, sorrindo vez ou outra ao se lembrar de Aya.

" O que é tão engraçado?", Fujimiya perguntou, enquanto enlaçava a cintura do jovem, depositando um beijo em seu pescoço, fazendo Tsukiyono sorrir.

" Estava pensando no que você disse mais cedo.", Comentou, ainda sorrindo.

" E o que eu disse?", Indagou suavemente, fingindo não saber do que ele falava.

" Disse a elas que eu estou apaixonado por você.", Explicou, achando curioso o fato de Aya fazê-lo falar do assunto enquanto se fazia de desentendido.

" É mentira?", Segurou as mãos dele, acariciando-as, fazendo-o parar de lavar as louças.

" Não. É a mais pura verdade.", Respondeu, sentindo Aya virá-lo e imprensá-lo contra a bancada da pia, colando seu corpo perfeito ao dele.

" E então...?", Incentivou-o, pois sabia que o chibi queria perguntar algo.

" Por que revelou isso a elas?", Indagou curioso.

" Elas estavam incomodando.", Aya sussurrou contra os lábios dele.

" Só por que perguntaram por mim?", Sorriu, sentindo a respiração dele contra sua boca, lambendo os lábios em antecipação.

E não houve resposta... Aya tomou os lábios de Omi com os seus, iniciando um beijo intenso, porém calmo, provando cada canto daquela boca como se fosse a iguaria mais doce que já provara, mordiscando a boca macia, apertando o corpo pequeno contra o seu, aumentando aos poucos o ritmo, sentindo as mãos pequenas apertarem sua nuca de modo sensual, atiçando seus desejos e quando se separaram por falta de ar, ambos estavam ofegantes.

" Aya-kun...", Sussurrou o pequeno, sentindo as mãos de Aya ainda firmes em sua cintura de um modo que ele sabia que o desejo do ruivo estava quase ultrapassando seu lado mais racional.

" Omi...", O ruivo sibilou roucamente, os olhos violetas brilhando como fogo...

" Ei! Ninguém vai ajudar aqui não?", Ambos ouviram Yohji gritar lá de baixo e Omi suspirou ligeiramente frustrado.

Aya, retomando seu controle, deixando de lado sua frustração, deu um selinho em Omi e se afastou. O brilho perigoso em seus olhos se amainou aos poucos e o ruivo logo desceu para a Koneko, afinal, era sua obrigação ajudá-los, porém estava disposto a ameaçar o playboy com um olhar apenas por diversão. Acabou sorrindo ao pensar isso, se dando conta de que há algum tempo tal coisa jamais aconteceria devido a seriedade com que encarava a vida, mas graças a Tsukiyono, agora levava as coisas com mais leveza... E se sentia muito bem com isso! Apenas... Não precisava deixar que os outros soubessem disso, certo?

" Kudou...", Sibilou, escondendo um sorriso que ameaçava surgir em seus lábios.

**OOO**

A lua cheia brilhava, iluminando a escuridão da noite, refletindo-se belamente no lago que ficava em frente a grande mansão construída no estilo europeu. Pessoas entravam e saíam do imponente palacete, animadas com a música forte, eletrizante e insinuante que tocava, instigando os ouvintes... E em meio a tudo aquilo, olhos violetas observavam com atenção, mantendo ainda uma distância segura, atento a cada movimento feito por toda e qualquer pessoa.

" Bombay.", Chamou em tom baixo.

"_ Já está tudo certo, Abyssinian."_, Respondeu o jovem assassino, já sabendo de antemão o que o líder dos Weiss Kreuz queria saber.

" Está tudo bem com você? Houve algum imprevisto.", Questionou cauteloso.

"_ Não. Ninguém desconfia de mim. Não se preocupe. Quando você entrar os alarmes estarão desativados e as câmeras desfocadas conforme planejamos."_, Informou em tom sério, aguardando a resposta de Aya.

" Perfeito! Eu vou entrar.", Disse, dando um quase sorriso, satisfeito, para não dizer orgulhoso, com o trabalho daquele que era seu pequeno amor.

Encerrando o contanto, Aya caminhou em direção a uma das portas laterais, a fim de não chamar tanto a atenção. Seus olhos violetas continuavam atentos e ao passar pela porta, como informado por Bombay, o detector de metal não soou o alarme ante a Katana escondida no longo sobretudo que usava e ele sabia... Não precisava se preocupar com as câmeras, pois neste momento, elas deviam apresentar imagens distorcidas, e sem delongas, caminhou entre as pessoas aparentemente sem se preocupar.

Todos os olhares se voltaram para a figura felina que caminhava imponente. Havia várias pessoas bonitas ali, mas aquele que andava em passos sensuais com toda a certeza chamava mais a atenção... O jovem vestia um sobretudo preto de vinil verniz cheio de fivelas, que se encontrava parcialmente aberto, permitindo que o pingente prateado que adornava seu pescoço, a blusa de tecido fino de cor vermelha que tinha alguns botões fora de suas casas, bem como a calça do mesmo tecido do casaco, que era extremamente justa, deixando pouco para a imaginação, pudessem ser vistas. Os cabelos vermelhos estavam ligeiramente maiores, os fios da franja caindo sobre os olhos violetas que se destacavam ainda mais devido ao lápis preto, dando a Aya Fujimiya uma sensualidade e erotismo que ultrapassavam o 'nível' dos que se encontravam naquele salão.

" Quer dançar?", Uma mulher de longos cabelos loiros e seios fartos convidou, sorrindo de forma insinuante para o belo ruivo.

" Não, obrigado.", Respondeu sem nem sequer olhá-la devidamente, continuando seu percurso dentro da mansão, ignorando a todos, focando-se no que viera fazer ali naquela noite.

A missão era relativamente simples, tendo como alvo um milionário chamado Vladilen Sigwalt, um russo que residia no Japão a aproximadamente sete meses e se tornara famoso pelas palestras educativas direcionada aos jovens, mas por traz disso, ele dava festas para o público juvenil, oferecendo 'pílulas da felicidade', que nada mais era do que um tipo de droga desenvolvida recentemente, sendo extremamente viciante e tinha como efeito colateral perda parcial da memória. Dentre os usuários, alguns eram escolhidos e levados a presença do 'ilustre' estrangeiro, que se divertia sexualmente com as vítimas, matando-as de forma hedionda quando se cansava. Como nenhuma prova concreta fôra conseguida, ele se mantinha livre... E por isso os Weiss receberam ordens para eliminá-lo.

"_Até agora está tudo bem."_, Abyssinian pensou, pegando um copo de bebida, fingindo bebericar, pois sabia, era ali que se encontrava a droga.

Aya tinha plena consciência de que Sigwalt só aparecia por volta das duas horas da madrugada, escolhendo os jovens com quem brincaria aquela noite e sumindo depois disso, indo ao subsolo, onde fazia suas atrocidades. Ficou despistando na festa, aguardando o melhor momento para ir ao local onde sabia ser a passagem para o lugar onde o russo levava os jovens, ouvindo a música envolvente, vendo os corpos se movendo ao seu redor de forma insinuante.

"_Yohji ia 'adorar' isso aqui..."_, Pensou, lembrando-se de que neste momento, ele deveria estar arrastando Ken para dentro do carro, para que pudesse fazer sua viagem. Quando a missão acabasse, ligaria para os dois, para dar notícias e tranqüilizá-los.

"_Omi deve aparecer logo."_¸ Afirmou mentalmente, vendo o horário.

Os olhos violetas se fixaram no andar de cima, vendo finalmente seu pequeno loirinho e foi impossível não deixar que um ínfimo sorriso se formasse em seus lábios e sem demora, caminhou para o local determinado previamente, usando de toda sua cautela, sendo o mais discreto possível para não ser visto pelas pessoas que curtiam a festa, nem pelos garçons e seguranças que percorriam o local. Desceu por uma pequena escada, sabendo que Bombay viria logo atrás dele, e não demorou muito para o pequeno estar bem ao seu lado...

Os olhos violetas fitaram o jovem de madeixas loiras, que vestia um pequeno short negro, justo, que delineava muito bem suas nádegas redondas e durinhas, que no momento estavam ocultas pelo casaco de capuz e sem mangas cor de trevas, as coxas firmes e roliças estavam a mostra, uma bota com fivelas de cano longo, chegava aos joelhos do chibi, que usava um colete também de vinil verniz negro cheio de laços, em seus pulsos algumas pulseiras prateadas, os olhos azuis destacados pelo lápis preto... E Aya teve que suprimir a parte de seu cérebro que ordenava que ele o agarrasse ali e agora!

"_Por que aquele homem tinha que ter gostos para esse tipo de roupa?"_, Se questionou mentalmente, contendo um longo suspiro, tentando não fitar o chibi.

Omi estava concentrado em abrir a porta eletrônica que os levaria ao subsolo e não demorou muito para que a senha da mesma fosse descoberta e a porta, aberta. Ambos sabiam que Vladislen se encontrava naquele local, provavelmente tomando um longo banho antes de subir para escolher sua mais nova vítima e aquele era o momento certo para dar um fim nele, ao mesmo tempo em que destruíam o laboratório que existia no mesmo lugar, para que assim dessem por encerrada a produção da 'pílula da felicidade'.

" Como está nosso tempo?", Questionou o líder dos Weiss.

" Dentro do previsto.", Respondeu Bombay, atravessando a porta atrás do ruivo.

" Em seis minutos nos encontramos no local determinado.", Abyssinian disse, lançando um último olhar a Omi, pois eles se separariam ali.

Concordando com a cabeça, Bombay seguiu para outro corredor, indo em direção ao laboratório para destruir a fórmula da droga, bem como os criadores da mesma, que se encontravam trabalhando numa nova versão da 'pílula da felicidade', e Abyssinian suspirou, virando as costas e caminhando em direção contrária a do loirinho, no intuito de chegar ao 'quarto' onde estava Vladislen Sigwalt.

Cautelosamente virou outro corredor, vendo dois seguranças na porta do quarto que ele sabia pertencer a seu alvo e pegou sua katana, avançando como se fosse uma pantera negra, não dando aos dois homens tempo para nem sequer erguerem as armas, cortando-os em um movimento transversal, espirrando o sangue deles pelas paredes claras, evidenciando o vermelho vivo que agora escorria lentamente, enquanto o líder dos Weiss voltava à posição defensiva, vendo que não havia outros seguranças por perto... E logo seus frios violetas se voltaram para a única coisa que o separava do russo.

Movendo a katana a fim de limpá-la do sangue que ainda se encontrava na lâmina, Aya abriu a porta silenciosamente, vendo o homem em frente ao espelho, com um sorriso sacana no rosto, rindo baixinho de forma deliciada, parecendo muito entretido em ver algo e Abyssinian sabia quê, o que ele via não era o próprio reflexo. Fechou a porta atrás de si e um pequeno clique foi ouvido, chamando a atenção de Vladislen.

" O que você faz aqui? Eu não pedi que...?!", O homem de aproximadamente quarenta e oito anos deu um passo atrás, percebendo que aquele belo ruivo não foi levado a ele para 'brincar'...

" Shine!", O ruivo sibilou perigosamente, avançando rápido tal qual um predador.

" Aahhh! Espere!! Masterm... Arrgg...", E Vlasdilen não conseguiu terminar sua frase, sentindo a lâmina atravessar seu coração e com um forte movimento do ruivo, a mesma girar dentro de seu corpo e subir, cortando-o, o sangue espirrando, atingindo o teto enquanto o seu, agora cadáver, cai ao chão em um baque surdo.

Aya olhou friamente para o corpo sem vida estirado no chão, deformado pela lâmina de sua katana e então voltou sua atenção ao que o russo observava pelo espelho, se aproximando e parando, para vislumbrar o seu interior e foi com surpresa que viu os dois ocupantes do local...

" Schuldich e... Nagi?", Aya estava deveras incrédulo, murmurando os nomes dos dois Schawrz em tom baixo.

Dentro de uma sala com paredes pintadas em um tom avermelhado, encontrava-se o telepata e o telecinético dos Schawrz... E Aya simplesmente não podia crer no que seus olhos violetas lhe mostravam... Schuldich vestia uma calça extremamente justa, de cós baixo, de couro, porém de lado a peça era presa por fios entrelaçados deixando parte da pele a mostra, usava uma blusa fina de tecido carmim, transparente, onde apenas dois botões encontravam-se fechados, os fios cor-de-fogo estavam completamente soltos, caindo sobre os ombros de forma displicente e o alemão encontrava-se debruçado sobre o pequeno Nagi, que estava... Preso a parede.

O jovem telecinético estava aprisionado pelos pulsos, as algemas sendo de couro, próprias para não machucar a pele. Usava um short de laços, curto, mas não tanto quando o que Omi usava esta noite, em tom preto. Ligas saíam da peça, descendo pelas pernas até cinco centímetros acima do joelho, prendendo as pernas das calças, destacando a alvura da pele, o tórax era coberto por uma blusa fina e curta, que não chegava a ocultar o umbigo do jovem, feita de telinha, em tom prateado e no pescoço do pequeno japonês estava uma gargantilha com o 'S' de Schuldich...

"_O que significa... Isso?"_, Questionou mentalmente Aya, só agora percebendo que o telecinético estava vendado.

Os dedos longos de Schuldich deslizaram pelo rosto de Nagi, que estava rubro, descendo pelo corpo pequeno, contornando o mamilo direito com o indicador, até senti-lo arrepiado... E só então continuou seu trajeto, tocando de leve o abdômen, adentrando com a mão por sob a peça, subindo novamente, ao mesmo tempo em que colavam seus corpos, colocando sua perna direita entre as coxas do garoto, pressionando seu membro, fazendo-o gemer baixinho.

" É delicioso ter você assim... Indefeso...", Schuldich falou em tom rouco, deslizando os lábios pelo pescoço do jovem, mordendo de leve a junção com o ombro, enquanto o puxava para si com o braço esquerdo, movendo ligeiramente a coxa, roçando no corpo menor sensualmente.

" Aahhmm... Schul...", E a voz de Nagi parecia uma melodia, doce e sensual... E muito excitante.

" Você gosta?", Perguntou o alemão em tom sexy e safado, descendo a mão direita e a espalmando sobre o membro oculto do jovem, contornando-o, para no instante seguinte apertar, iniciando uma lenta massagem.

" Uhmmm...", O jovem de madeixas chocolate mordeu o lábio inferior para conter um gemido alto, repuxando as mãos, remexendo-se nos braços do outro.

" Ahm... Não adianta fugir... Eu não vou deixar... Meine Liebe!", Sussurrou no ouvido do pequeno amante, mordiscando-lhe o lóbulo da orelha.

" Schul...", Ronronou o jovem Schwarz, molhando os lábios que estavam secos.

" Vamos... Me diga...", A voz lânguida e nasalada do telepata saía em tom forte, ordenando, mas ao mesmo tempo transmitindo algo que Aya não sabia definir...

Abyssinian via Schuldich tocando o pequeno japonês, despertando os desejos dele, expondo aos poucos o corpo jovem, fazendo pequenos gemidos abandonarem a boca linda e delineada do telecinético e apesar da voz aparentemente mansa, ele podia ver o sorriso sarcástico e sacana do alemão e isso apenas o deixou irritado e mais indignado do que poderia imaginar que ficaria.

"_Ele está abusando de Nagi!"_, Os olhos violetas se estreitaram em fúria.

A única explicação que encontrava era que o maldito alemão estava dopando o telecinético, usando a 'pílula da felicidade', para desta forma deflorá-lo em uma brincadeira deturpada e insana, afinal, se Vladislen estava observando-os, Schuldich só podia fazer parte daquilo tudo. Segurou a katana com força, determinado a enfrentar o outro ruivo e tirar Naoe dali... Tal ação não estava em seus planos, mas não podia permitir que...

"_ Acha mesmo que isso é um abuso... Weiss?"_, E a voz de Schuldich reverberou na mente de Aya, fazendo-o parar, por um instante com a katana em punho.

" O quê?", Sibilou o ruivo, vendo os olhos esverdeados fixos nele.

As algemas de couro começaram a se abrir sozinhas e Abyssinian soube que aquilo se devia aos poderes telecinéticos de Nagi em ação, que rapidamente estava livre... A venda soltando-se de seus olhos enquanto os finos fios chocolates esvoaçavam-se ante a aura emanada pelo jovem, revelando os orbes tão azuis quanto o oceano e em um lânguido movimento, Schuldich envolveu a cintura do menor, puxando-o para si, colando seus corpos.

"_ Eu sabia que você fazia mau-juízo de mim, mas... Abusar de Nagi já é um absurdo!"_, Riu o telepata, observando com gosto a face alarmada de Aya. Sabia bem o que se passava na mente de Fujimiya... Para o ruivo, o que ele estava fazendo era um abuso em relação ao pequeno Nagi.

" Schul...", Nagi sussurrou, querendo sumir dali, envergonhado por Aya vê-los daquela forma. Estavam fazendo um showzinho ali, é claro, no entanto, para acalmá-lo, o alemão bloqueara sua percepção referente ao russo e tinha plena consciência de que, quando Schuldich realmente começou a tocá-lo, quem os via era Fujimiya e não Sigwalt.

"_Vai me dizer que você não o induziu?"_, Questionou mentalmente o líder dos Weiss, sabendo muito bem que o alemão ouvia seus pensamentos.

"_ Eu só faço o que Nagi consente e quer! Assim como você deveria fazer com o seu katzchen."_, Riu divertido ao vê-lo ainda mais surpreso.

" O que Nagi quer?!", E os orbes violetas se voltaram para o pequeno telecinético.

Nagi desviou o olhar, sentindo as bochechas corarem.

" Ele não é um amor?", Riu sarcasticamente o alemão, mordendo a bochecha de Nagi, levando um soquinho do mesmo, que reclamou algo em tom ininteligível.

Aya observou o modo como eles interagiam... Era fácil notar os toques suaves, o modo como Nagi agia, demonstrando que ele não estava sendo controlado nem induzido pelo telepata alemão e poderia estar enganado, mas... Parecia que Schuldich amava Naoe e isso era uma coisa que realmente o impressionava.

"_ Ok! Podemos parar com esses pensamentos."_, O alemão disse em um sussurro ligeiramente incomodado.

" É mentira?", Aya indagou em tom desafiante.

" Que você está negando fogo, sim!", E gargalhou sarcasticamente.

" O que disse?", Abyssinian resolveu que aquela conversa deveria findar ali.

"_ Que seu katzchen também quer, mas você não está dando o seu melhor a ele..."_, Informou Schuldich, estreitando os olhos em direção ao assassino de madeixas cereja.

Aya sentiu uma fisgada na cabeça e levou a mão à têmpora, sentindo o mundo rodar ao seu redor e se retorcer, como se estivesse se dissolvendo, e ele sabia... Schuldich estava invadindo sua mente, no entanto, aquilo lhe pareceu diferente das vezes em que o telepata tentara lhe controlar...

"_ Veja o desejo oculto do seu kleins..."_¸ E Schuldich sussurrou melodicamente.

" O quê?", Aya sussurrou, percebendo que imagens se formavam em sua mente e isso era...

"_ Você vai se atrasar...", Falou ainda observando o jovem._

"_ Oh! É verdade... Melhor eu me trocar.", Omi sorriu docemente, caminhando pelo quarto em passos leves até chegar ao armário, abrindo-o e se curvando ligeiramente para pegar suas roupas..._

"_Isso... Aconteceu de manhã."_, Aya pensou, percebendo que estava vendo imagens daquela manhã, mas... O que Schuldich queria mostrando-lhe isso? Fujimiya se viu indo em direção ao banheiro e sabia muito bem porque fez aquilo, afinal, estava prestes a agarrar seu garoto ali mesmo...

_Tsukiyono riu baixinho, terminando de se enxugar sem pressa, fechando o armário e colocando um roupão, caminhando em direção a porta e saindo do quarto, a fim de ir até o seu para se trocar e tudo o que ele pensava era... 'Até quando Aya vai se segurar?', e adentrando no próprio aposento, recostou-se a porta, fechando os olhos..._

E Aya se viu dentro dos pensamentos de Omi...

_O loirinho caminhou pelo quarto, abrindo o próprio armário, procurando uma roupa para vestir, entretido, até que a porta se abre de supetão e por ela atravessa Fujimiya, portando sua katana, e antes que pudesse reagir ou indagar qualquer coisa, teve seu corpo prensado contra o guarda-roupa e gemeu de surpresa, piscando os olhos repetidas vezes em direção ao amado._

"_ Aya... O que você...?", Questionou Omi, sem compreender a ação do ruivo._

"_ Acha que pode me provocar... Omi?", A voz do ruivo saiu baixa, sibilada de modo perigoso e sensual, lambendo-lhe o pescoço, subindo até chegar ao lóbulo da orelha, mordendo-a de modo erótico._

"_ O... O que?", E o pequeno loirinho se arrepiou por completo, ofegando._

_O ruivo deixou que um sorriso sensual e safado adornasse seus lábios e em um rápido movimento o virou de costas, meneando seu quadril contra as nádegas redondas, fazendo-o sentir sua excitação com precisão, enquanto movia a katana, fazendo-a adentrar no tecido fino do roupão, cortando-o aos poucos, até que apenas retalhos de tamanhos variados se encontrassem sobre o piso de madeira._

"_ Você gosta, não é? Você quer... Forte... Quente... Profundo... Selvagem... Não é mesmo?", E suas palavras saíram em um sussurro rouco e instigante._

"_ Aahhhhhmmmmm... Siiiimmmm..."_.

E o gemido que Aya ouviu era tão erótico que, mesmo sabendo que aquilo não estava acontecendo realmente, não conseguiu se impedir de estremecer internamente, mordendo o lábio inferior, sentindo os pêlos de sua nuca eriçarem... E novamente a realidade se distorceu e Abyssinian piscou os olhos repetidas vezes, ouvindo a gargalhada de Schuldich, despertando para a realidade.

"_ Agora você sabe o que seu chibi quer..."_, E o ruivo ainda ria da feição alarmada de Aya.

"_ Abyssinian?"_, A voz de Omi se fez presente através do comunicador e só então o líder dos Weiss se deu conta de que estava mais de dez minutos atrasado.

A porta se abriu de supetão e por ela um segurança armado entrou, atirando, porém o ruivo se desviou, movendo-se como um felino, abaixando-se quando mais tiros foram disparados. Rodando em seu próprio eixo, Aya se ergueu, movendo a katana horizontalmente, cortando a cabeça do infeliz antes que ele pudesse disparar o revólver outra vez, tendo plena consciência de que não poderia mais ficar ali, pois sabia que mais capangas do já falecido Vladislen viriam e simplesmente saiu do quarto, pois deveria se afastar da mansão o mais rápido possível.

"_ Abyssinian? Está tudo bem?"_, A voz aflita de Omi chegou aos ouvidos de Aya.

" Estou indo.", Respondeu rapidamente, passando pelos corredores com pressa. A missão havia sido cumprida e a vida dos Schwarz não lhe importava...

Dentro da sala, Schuldich e Nagi ainda estavam parados, sabendo que não havia mais ninguém naquele local senão eles mesmos. Tinham plena certeza de que logo os subordinados do russo chegariam, por isso o melhor seria sair daquele local...

" Não tem problema ele ir?", Perguntou o telecinético, fitando o alemão.

" Já me diverti o bastante por hoje.", Schuldich riu sarcasticamente.

" Crawford vai ficar bravo por você não ter protegido Sigwalt.", Comentou o pequeno japonês, sabendo que aquele que deveriam proteger estava morto do outro lado do 'espelho'.

" Pouco me importa. Vamos!", Disse o ruivo, cobrindo Nagi com seu sobretudo que se encontrava sobre o tapete, colocando a mão nas costas do pequeno, guiando-o para fora daquele lugar.

Proteger Vladislen Sigwalt era sua 'missão' até o momento que russo tentou dopar Nagi com sua maldita droga, uma vez que ele estava extremamente interessado em 'brincar' com seu pequeno amante, mas isso era algo que jamais aceitaria. Nunca ia permitir que mãos imundas tocassem Naoe! Soube que Abyssinian e Bombay estavam na mansão desde o momento em que eles pisaram na mesma, acompanhou telepaticamente todos os movimentos de ambos, vendo como Omi matou todos no laboratório sem problema algum... E se deliciou quando Aya dilacerou seu 'protegido', tendo o prazer de ainda mostrar-lhe o desejo oculto de Tsukiyono...

" A noite realmente foi boa!", O alemão disse, rindo.

" ...!?", Nagi apenas o fitou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

" Mas vai ficar ainda melhor, não é... Liebe?", Puxou Nagi para si, beijando-o, prometendo-lhe o paraíso, saindo dali em seguida.

**OOO**

Omi andava de um lado para o outro, preocupado com o ruivo. Já haviam se passado mais de quinze minutos e nada de Abissynian aparecer e apesar de terem se falado pelo comunicador, já cogitava a idéia de voltar a mansão e procurar pelo amado, afinal, para Aya ter se atrasado assim, algo grave devia ter acontecido e pensar nisso apenas afligia seu coração!

" Eu não vou esperar mais.", Sussurrou para si mesmo, determinado a voltar a mansão, mesmo sabendo que os policiais estavam vindo, afinal, a bomba que implantara no laboratório havia explodido há cinco minutos, causando grande alvoroço.

" Aonde pensa que vai?", A voz de Aya despertou-o, fazendo-o se virar rapidamente, apenas para constatar com os olhos o que já sabia...

" Abyssinian! O que aconteceu?", E apesar do nome pronunciado ter sido o do assassino, Omi abraçou foi a Aya, como um amante que há tempos não vê seu amado.

" Shh... Nada. Está tudo bem agora.", Sussurrou contra o ouvido dele, enlaçando-o pela cintura, beijando-lhe os cabelos loiros.

" Não está ferido?", Questionou preocupado, afastando-se e percorrendo o corpo de Aya com os olhos, não vendo sequer gotas de sangue sobre o casaco preto.

" Não. Agora vamos. Não devemos continuar aqui.", Comunicou, entrando no carro, sendo seguido por Omi e assim que o chibi colocou o cinto, Aya deu a partida, não demorando muito para pegar a auto-estrada.

O silêncio imperou entre os dois e isso começava a incomodar Omi, que a cada minuto olhava discretamente o sério Aya ao volante. Aparentemente tudo havia saído sem problemas na missão, mas algo lhe dizia que alguma coisa dera errado, caso contrário, o ruivo não teria se atrasado nem muito menos estaria mantendo-se calado como fazia agora... E Tsukiyono estava desesperado para que Fujimiya dissesse alguma coisa.

" Aya... Aconteceu algo, não foi?", Indagou em tom baixo, porém sério.

" Por que acha isso?", Respondeu com outra pergunta, olhando Omi por alguns instantes, para depois voltar sua atenção para a estrada a sua frente.

" Você não é de se atrasar e desde que voltou, está em silêncio e me olhando de uma maneira estranha.", Disse sem delongas. Estavam juntos há algum tempo e essa proximidade e intimidade que compartilhavam, dava a ele a oportunidade de falar abertamente com Aya, expondo a ele suas opiniões.

Fujimiya abriu a boca pra falar algo, porém as palavras não saíram. Tsukiyono estava certo... Atrasara-se, o que causou preocupações no loirinho, estava em silêncio e, por mais que não quisesse admitir, dava olhadas suspeitas ao garoto, porém, isso tinha uma explicação... Não conseguia parar de pensar no que Schuldich lhe mostrara! Omi realmente desejava aquela intensidade? Aquele... Fogo? Tinha plena consciência de que o satisfazia, de que ele gostava de como as coisas estavam indo, mas...

"_Omi realmente tem esse desejo oculto? Esse desejo por algo... Mais selvagem?"_, Indagou-se mentalmente, desviando o olhar do loirinho.

Talvez tudo fosse apenas manipulação por parte de Schuldich... Talvez o alemão estivesse apenas brincando com sua mente e nada mais, afinal, aquilo era algo natural para ele... Jogos mentais! Tinha que pensar nessa possibilidade ao invés de concluir, precipitadamente, que seu pequeno queria coisas mais quentes e... Sua mente começou a lembrá-lo de várias cenas em que Omi deliberadamente parecia provocá-lo e...

"_Será...?"_, Estreitou os olhos em direção a Omi, pensativo.

" Aya Fujimiya!", Tsukiyono chamou enfaticamente, fechando a cara por ser ignorado daquele jeito pelo ruivo.

" O que?", Aya desperta de suas perambulações mentais.

" Você está me ignorando! E eu estou preocupado...", E a voz do chibi transmitiu toda a tristeza que se abatia sobre ele no momento, fazendo Aya perceber o quão aflito estava deixando seu amado e sem pensar duas vezes, direcionou o carro para o acostamento, estacionando.

" Omi... Anjo... Perdão!", Aya retirou o cinto e se inclinou sobre o mais novo, beijando-lhe os lábios suavemente, acariciando seu rosto.

" Mas o que aconteceu, Aya-kun?", Perguntou o chibi, seus olhos mostrando sua preocupação e quase tristeza, por achar que o ruivo estava escondendo algo dele.

Aya sentiu algo perto de seu coração derreter ante aquela voz tão suave e doce e os azuis eram tão inocentes... Como crer que aquele pequeno anjo pudesse ter desejos tão... Despudorados? Abraçou Omi, sentindo o calor do corpo dele junto ao seu, o perfume de flores invadindo suas narinas, fazendo-o fechar os olhos por um momento, para só depois se afastar um pouco, afagando as madeixas loiras, ainda fitando os orbes celestiais, tão puros e... Pensar em Tsukiyono tendo aquele tipo de desejo...

" Uhmmmm...", Mordeu o lábio inferior, se sentindo inusitadamente excitado com a possibilidade daquela 'criança' possuir pensamentos pervertidos com ele...

" Aya?!", Omi chamou, piscando ante aquele olhar quente e langoroso vindo do ruivo e... Por que o ruivo parecia inesperadamente... Elétrico? Atiçado? Não. Não parecia ser esta a palavra que o definia e sim...

" E como você está... Omi? Se machucou?", Perguntou em tom suave, inclinando a cabeça para o lado, deixando que alguns fios caíssem sensualmente em seu rosto, um brilho enigmático em seus violetas.

" Estou... Bem...", E aquele tom de voz... Firme... Calmo... Enigmaticamente insinuante causava arrepios em seu corpo.

" Nenhum arranhão... Torcicolo...?", E os dedos de Aya deslizavam pela coxa de Omi, delicadamente, subindo e descendo com a suavidade de uma pluma.

" Nã-Não...", Omi respondeu sentindo o ar faltar em seus pulmões, percebendo o fogo dentro dos violetas e os dedos de Aya em sua pele apenas acentuavam a sensação de borboletas dançando em seu estômago.

" Que bom!", O ruivo se inclinou, beijando suavemente os lábios de Omi.

Tsukiyono correspondeu ao beijo, mas quando o ato findou, ele piscou os olhos, estranhando as atitudes de Fujimiya... Algo tinha acontecido, isso era certo. Geralmente o ruivo não agia assim após a missão e aquilo era intrigante. Ouviu-o dizer que deveriam ir para casa e apenas ficou a observá-lo, em silêncio, vendo Aya recolocar o cinto e dar a partida, sustentando uma expressão misteriosa na face.

O resto do percurso foi feito em silêncio e para Omi, aquilo estava sendo um suplício, pois ele se sentia extremamente ansioso... Curioso para saber o que se passava na cabeça de Aya, mas sabia que não adiantava perguntar, porque o ruivo não falaria nada agora. Tinha certeza que não! E após trinta torturantes minutos, eles chegaram, finalmente, na Koneko, e foi com um grande suspiro que o mais jovens dos Weiss saiu do carro, direcionando-se, sem nada dizer, para casa, abrindo a porta rapidamente, sentindo-se cansado, mais devido à aflição de esperar Aya do que por realmente ter sido uma missão complicada. Girou a maçaneta e deu alguns passos para frente e...

" Aahh...", Omi se assustou ao sentir os braços fortes de Aya envolvendo seu corpo, colando-se a ele repentinamente, a respiração quente indo de encontro a seu ouvido, deixando-o arrepiado.

" A-Aya...O que está... Fazendo?", Perguntou incerto, sentindo o coração disparar quando aquelas mãos fortes se fixaram com mais firmeza em sua cintura.

" Você sabe... O quão sexy... Ficou nesta roupa... Meu anjo?", O ruivo sussurrou pausadamente, em um tom carregado de sensualidade e desejo, deslizando os lábios pelo pescoço de Omi suavemente.

" Aya...", Omi ofegou o nome do ruivo, sentindo todo o seu corpo se arrepiar ante o sussurrar instigante do líder dos Weiss. Não entendia o porquê de Aya agir assim, mas não podia negar que tal ação era... Excitante!

" Sim?", Deslizou a língua pelo pescoço dele, subindo lentamente.

" Por que...?", E Omi não conseguiu terminar a frase, ofegando ao sentir a língua de Aya em sua orelha, que logo foi sugada, ao mesmo tempo em que a mão direita dele descia, fazendo uma suave carícia circular cinco centímetros abaixo de seu umbigo.

" Você não quer?", Perguntou sugestivamente no ouvido do pequeno.

E aquela pergunta enviou correntes elétricas para o baixo-ventre de Omi, que se sentiu excitar instantaneamente. Aya nunca havia agido daquela forma e a voz dele era tão perigosamente insinuante que não conseguia deixar de imaginar aquele ruivo percorrendo seu corpo com a boca e o possuindo fortemente, prendendo-o em seus braços fortes e...

" Uhmm... sim...", Respondeu em um suave ronronar.

" E o que meu anjo está pensando agora?", Indagou rouco contra a pele dele.

" Eu...", Omi sentiu sua respiração falhar por um momento.

" Diz pra mim...", Sussurrou sensualmente, descendo a mão, espalmando-a sobre o membro de Omi, fazendo uma leve massagem.

" Ahm...", Gemeu, fechando os olhos e arqueando, sentindo-se mais excitado.

" O que você deseja?", Perguntou sensualmente enquanto distribuía beijos sobre o pescoço alvo, mordendo de leve vez ou outra.

" Ahh... Aya... Eu quero você!", Falou languidamente o chibi, erguendo a mão e entrelaçando os dedos nos fios ruivos, ondulando o corpo contra o de Aya, sentindo-se quente devido a provocação do amado.

" E _como_ você quer?", Indagou predatoriamente, chegando finalmente onde queria.

Ao ouvir a pergunta o coração de Omi falhou uma batida, enquanto um solavanco se fez presente em seu estômago e suas bochechas coraram violentamente, não sabendo como falar aquilo, ainda surpreso e também envergonhado, afinal, aquela era a primeira vez que o ruivo perguntava tal coisa e, no fundo, era estranho, para não dizer constrangedor falar sobre os seus desejos, suas fantasias mais profundas, porém era... Extremamente excitante!

" Não vai me dizer... Omi?", Novamente sussurrou insinuante, sentindo o pequeno deliciosamente tenso... E excitado em seus braços.

" Humm... Você sabe, Aya-kun...", Falou dengoso, virando o rosto e beijando suavemente o rosto de Aya, remexendo-se nos braços do ruivo, tentando fazê-lo simplesmente agarrá-lo.

" Não. Eu não sei... Por que você não me diz?", Virou-o gentilmente nos braços, percebendo que seu pequeno queria fugir da pergunta, mas não deixaria, pois estava curioso sobre os desejos do chibi.

" Eu...", E suas bochechas estavam adoravelmente coradas, sentindo seus quadris serem firmemente segurados por Aya.

" Conta pra mim os seus desejos.", Lambeu-lhe os lábios sensual e provocativamente, puxando o quadril de Omi em direção a si, colando seus corpos.

O coração de Tsukiyono batia cada vez mais rápido, pois aquele modo com que Fujimiya agia era extremamente excitante e tinha que admitir... Estava adorando! Mordeu o lábio inferior, fechando os olhos quando os lábios de Aya deslizaram por seu pescoço suavemente, deixando-o arrepiado e quase ofegante, e aquela sensualidade do ruivo era tão intensa que o envolvia por completo... E ele queria ter seus desejos realizados.

" Uhmmm... Aya-kun... Eu quero você! Quero que me prenda, que me explore, que...", E o pequeno parou de falar quando percebeu que as palavras saíram de sua boca sem que pudesse evitar, corando completamente, sentindo o coração bater cada vez mais forte, sem saber como Aya reagiria ao que havia acabado de declarar.

" Uhmmm... É isso que você quer, meu anjo?", Um sorriso sensual e deliciado se desenhou nos lábios delineados de Aya, que mordeu de leve o pescoço do pequeno, extremamente satisfeito por ouvir da boca dele, mesmo que pouco, o que sua adorável 'criança' queria.

Omi fez um 'sim' com a cabeça, mantendo-a abaixada, envergonhado, mas não menos excitado, ainda sentindo seu coração bater forte. Pensou em falar algo, mas Aya começou a gentilmente empurrá-lo para o segundo andar, subindo as escadas com ele sem pressa, para que não tropeçasse, e apesar de não saber o que ele tinha em mente, o suave carinho que recebia na cintura, o deixava mais calmo e relaxado... E logo chegaram ao quarto de Aya, que fez questão de abrir a porta.

" Você pode entrar, amor! Mas... Não acenda a luz.", Sussurrou, empurrando-o ligeiramente, incentivando-o a entrar, sorrindo ao ver que Omi o obedecia.

Tsukiyono não sabia o que o ruivo tinha em mente, mas... Aquele mistério, o modo como ele falava e agia... Isso o deixava com aquela sensação de borboletas bailando em seu estômago e o excitava por demais! Entrou no quarto, não acendendo a luz como pedido por Aya, ficando parado, o coração batendo acelerado, percebendo que seu amado se movimentava pelo quarto, o que o deixou ainda mais curioso. O que seu namorado ia fazer?

Fujimiya sorriu, sabendo que seu pequeno estava curioso. Não precisou ligar a luz para pegar aquilo que queria, logo voltando a posição anterior, ficando as costas de Tsukiyono. Tocou-lhe os ombros com gentileza, sentindo-o estremecer de leve e apertou o local, fazendo uma suave massagem para relaxá-lo, percebendo que seu amor se acalmou, deixando-o satisfeito. Subiu seus dedos pelo pescoço dele de forma suave, acariciando com uma gentileza ímpar e então findou o toque por apenas alguns segundos, para em seguida, pegar uma echarpe e vendá-lo com cuidado.

" Aya?", Omi chamou, levando os dedos a faixa, tocando-a, intrigado. O ruivo nunca o havia vendado.

" Shh... Calminha. Nem pense em tirar a venda.", Sussurrou calmamente.

Aya rapidamente levou a mão ao interruptor, acendendo a luz, podendo assim ver o pequeno, mas o amado não teria esse privilégio. Sorriu, tendo idéias cada vez mais quentes, sabendo bem o que Omi queria e hoje iria satisfazê-lo por completo e com isso em mente, abraçou-o pela cintura, apertando-o de leve, puxando o amado para si, permitindo que sentisse como aquilo o excitava, enquanto levava seus lábios ao pescoço dele, distribuindo beijos suaves, porém sensuais.

" Aya...", Omi praticamente suspirou o nome do ruivo, mordendo o lábio inferior ao sentir o membro rijo dele em suas nádegas.

" Hoje será um dia especial! Eu vou amar você profundamente... Com meu corpo, meu coração e minha alma...", Sibilou em tom sedutor, lambendo-lhe o lóbulo da orelha.

" Hummm...", Omi se arrepiou, seu coração batendo cada vez mais forte.

" ... E não vou parar até você perder a voz de tanto gemer e gritar... Em êxtase!", Sentenciou eroticamente, mordendo a junção do pescoço e ombro do amado.

" Aahhmmmm...", O Arqueiro gemeu alto, jogando a cabeça para trás, arfando devido ao prazer que sentiu com aquela mordida.

O jovem assassino sempre soube que seu ruivo era sexy e erótico, mas... Nunca pensou que o veria mostrando o quão quente era. Não que Aya não fosse normalmente quente, porém sempre o tratava com uma gentileza extrema, com um cuidado como se ele pudesse quebrar e às vezes... Às vezes ele queria sentir o amado de forma mais... Intensa.

" Omi... Você faria qualquer coisa que eu pedisse?", Indagou o ruivo sensualmente, seus dedos deslizando suavemente pelos braços do mais novo. Precisava saber até onde poderia ir... Sabia que o pequeno confiava nele, mas queria uma confirmação verbal.

" Sim, Aya-kun...", Respondeu sem pensar duas vezes.

" Então... Tira a roupa pra mim... Mas não toque na venda.", Ordenou roucamente.

A forma autoritária com que Aya pronunciou aquelas palavras fizeram arrepios percorrerem o corpo do chibi, que sentia a face queimar em um misto de vergonha e prazer, pois se sentia exposto ao amado... De um modo indefinido e inédito. Abriu o casaco que usava, deixado o mesmo escorregar por seus braços, abandonando-o ao chão, seu coração batendo cada vez mais rápido, as borboletas em seu estômago parecendo cada vez mais presentes. Levou os dedos delicados ao colete de laços, abrindo um a um, enquanto percebia o amado rondando ao seu redor. Retirou a peça, dando a ela o mesmo destino do sobretudo, arrepiando-se quando Fujimiya soprou suavemente seu pescoço e ombro.

" Aya...", Chamou baixinho, sentindo o coração batendo descompassadamente.

" Vamos... Continue.", Instruiu, deixando seus dedos percorrerem num leve roçar os braços do pequeno, se deliciando com as reações que arrancava dele.

Omi lentamente se abaixou, levando a mão às botas, abrindo-as e logo se livrando delas, voltando a ficar de pé, sentindo Aya atrás dele, quase colado ao seu corpo e aquela aproximação era simplesmente excitante. Talvez porque não podia ver... Talvez porque Aya estava deliciosamente autoritário, prometendo a ele o paraíso. Levou a mão ao botão do short, retirando-o de sua casa, estremecendo e ofegando quando o ruivo se aproximou mais dele e rodopiou os dedos ao redor de seu umbigo, fazendo correntes elétricas bailarem em seu baixo-ventre e sem demora, ele abaixou o zíper, descendo aquela peça de roupa, deixando-a cair a seus pés.

" A peça íntima também, amor...", A voz de Aya saiu num misto de carinho e malícia, enquanto rondava o jovem e se colocava de frente pra ele... E ao vê-lo daquela forma, vendado, a pele arrepiada, os mamilos enrijecidos e a face corada, teve que morder o lábio inferior, pois até então não o havia visto tão sexy assim!

O coração de Omi batia bem rápido e ele não sabia o que Aya faria a seguir. Não podia vê-lo, mas o sentia bem próximo de seu corpo e imaginar como ele o via agora... O que deveria estar pensando, tudo isso apenas fazia um frio aumentar em sua barriga ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia indefeso e excitado. Estremeceu quando o ruivo tocou seus ombros, apertando de leve, encostando-se nele de modo suave, fazendo-o abrir a boca e puxar o ar com mais força.

" A-Aya...", A voz saiu baixa, rouca e trêmula.

O ruivo nada disse, apenas sorriu, sabendo bem o que estava fazendo com seu pequeno. Deslizou suavemente as mãos pelos ombros dele, num roçar tão delicado quanto pétalas de rosas, percorrendo a extensão dos braços até envolver seus dedos nos dele, segurando com delicadeza ao mesmo tempo em que depositava beijos lânguidos no pescoço branquinho, ouvindo-o soltar gemidinhos que apenas aumentavam sua vontade de tê-lo para si. Soltou-o lentamente, circulando-o, ficando de frente para o jovem, presenteando-o com um selinho, mas ao sentir o amado inclinar-se para aprofundar o beijo, afastou-se, sorrindo malicioso.

" Não... Quietinho, amor!", Sussurrou contra os lábios dele, um sorriso sensual e malicioso adornando-lhe os lábios.

" Uhm..." O pequeno Weiss gemeu, contrafeito, mas permaneceu quieto conforme ordenado pelo ruivo.

Omi estava ansioso, queria sentir os toques de Aya... Queria tocá-lo, porém, aquele jogo que seu namorado estava fazendo atiçava todos os seus sentidos e não vê-lo, não saber o que ele faria a seguir o excitava por demais. Ouviu uma risadinha baixa e rouca e se arrepiou todo, quase prendendo a respiração quando sentiu o ruivo descendo, roçando os lábios e alguns fios de cabelo por seu peito, chegando a seu abdômen, soprando, deixando-o cada vez mais ofegante... E a expectativa de que aquela boca deliciosa pudesse chegar a parte mais íntima de seu corpo só o estimulava mais.

Aya sentia-se simplesmente deliciado! Ver Omi tão excitado assim sem um toque mais íntimo era algo novo... E muito gratificante. Aquele joguinho estava permitindo que descobrisse reações novas de seu amor e nada poderia ser mais interessante que isso. Sentia a respiração dele acelerada e ao erguer o olhar, viu as bochechas coradas de seu amado, sorrindo ao imaginar que o chibi provavelmente pensava que ele iria sugá-lo, mas não... Tinha outros planos. Inclinou-se para frente, mordendo a pele logo abaixo do umbigo, deixando seu queixo roçar no membro rijo, ouvindo um gemido enrouquecido vindo do menor e seu sorriso se ampliou. Ergueu-se repentinamente e segurou os pulsos dele, puxando-o com firmeza em direção a parede.

" Aya?!", Omi se assustou com o gesto, caminhando vacilante, sendo guiado pelo ruivo, sentindo-o segurar sua cintura, se posicionando as suas costas, para no instante seguinte soltá-lo e envolver seus pulsos, levando suas mãos até a parede, fazendo com que as espalmasse ali.

" Fique com as mãos aí. Não quero que você as tire da parede em hipótese alguma.", Sua voz saiu enrouquecidamente autoritária, sentindo o corpo menor estremecer ante a sua ordem e Aya passou a língua nos lábios demoradamente, seus olhos violetas flamejando de desejo pelo amado.

Cada reação dele... Cada gemido e arrepio se refletiam em seu corpo, e ele já se sentia incomodado preso dentro daquela calça justa. Afastou-se momentaneamente, indo até o criado-mudo, abrindo-o, rapidamente encontrando o que desejava, sorrindo, e sem delongas, voltou para perto de seu pequeno anjo, tocando-lhe as costas suavemente, descendo os dedos sobre a linha da coluna, se deliciando ao vê-lo se arrepiar e arquear trêmulo sob seu toque. Aproximou-se, abraçando-o, sua mão direita fazendo círculos no peito de Omi, contornando os mamilos, sentindo-os rijos e apertando, arrancando um gemido do loirinho, para então descer, sem pressa, percebendo cada contrair dos músculos do abdômen, bem como o acelerar daquela respiração, até chegar ao baixo-ventre, rodopiando os dedos pela virilha, quase tocando o órgão enrijecido do jovem, mas não o fazendo... Provocando... Instigando-o... Excitando-o cada vez mais!

" Aahhmmm... Aya... Por favor...", Omi pediu langoroso, cada vez mais ofegante, sentindo ímpetos de se virar e agarrar o ruivo, arranhá-lo e importuná-lo até que ele perdesse a cabeça e lhe desse o que tanto ansiava.

" Você gosta, Omi? Quer mais?", Indagou sedutoramente, mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha do loirinho, sugando-o em seguida.

" Uhmmm... Sim... Não seja mal comigo...", Pediu em um tom lânguido e infantil, sabendo que isso sempre atiçava seu querido namorado.

" Ahh... Omi... Você terá o que quer...", Sorriu contra a cútis macia, mordendo a pele clara do ombro, arrancando um gemido mais alto do mais jovem, distribuindo beijos no local maculado logo em seguida.

A mão esquerda de Aya, que se encontrava apertando deliciosamente o mamilo direito dele desceu, tomando o lugar da outra sobre o baixo-ventre do garoto, puxando-o para trás, obrigando o loirinho a se inclinar, enquanto a direita, fazia carinhos circulares nos quadris, chegando as nádegas, apertando com gosto, sorrindo ao ouvir um gemido mais alto de seu pequeno amor. Os olhos violetas brilharam luxuriosos e Aya afastou a mão, dando um tapa naquele bumbum redondinho, ouvindo um grito, que ele sabia ser mais de surpresa do que de real dor e repetiu mais uma vez, mantendo o jovem no lugar, fazendo-o se inclinar mais um pouco enquanto continuava seu intento.

" Aahhh!! Aya...", Omi deixou mais um grito escapar. Cada tapa, seguido de uma carícia suave o deixava mais trêmulo, fazendo seu coração bater rápido e sua respiração se acelerar de um modo absurdo. Sentia o corpo cada vez mais quente, como se lava percorresse suas veias ao invés de sangue... E ele queria mais daquilo!

" Uhhhhhmmmmmmm... Raaannnn...", O ruivo se arrepiou por completo ao ouvir o gemido longo e langoroso de Omi quando brincou com seus dedos entre as nádegas redondas, descendo, acariciando o períneo, para no momento seguinte, envolver os testículos, acariciando-os alternamente, deixando seu loirinho cada vez mais ofegante e inquieto, vendo-o ondular o quadril daquele modo obsceno de tão tentador e ele precisava se segurar... Se conter, para simplesmente não cometer uma loucura!

Aya se afastou apenas por uns instantes, ajoelhando-se atrás de Omi, pegando o lubrificante comestível, passando nos dedos e sem delongas, voltou a tocar seu pequeno, uma de suas mãos abrindo as nádegas, enquanto os dedos da direita circulavam ao redor da entrada, mordendo o lábio inferior ao senti-la se contrair com seu toque. Lentamente introduziu o indicador, ouvindo um gemido baixinho sendo emitido, sentindo seu baixo-ventre pulsar em resposta.

" Incline-se e se abra mais pra mim, amor...", Ordenou em tom rouco.

" Uhmmm...", Omi sentiu suas bochechas corarem, mas fez como pedido, abrindo mais as pernas, arrebitando o bumbum redondinho, sentindo um misto de vergonha e excitação.

" Isso... Isso mesmo!", Sussurrou, começando a mover o dedo no interior quente e apertado... E Aya precisava conter aqueles impulsos selvagens que o impelia a simplesmente abrir sua calça e penetrá-lo de uma só vez.

Omi começou a gemer baixinho, mas o volume de sua voz ia aumentando a medida que Aya movia o indicador em seu interior, circulando e investindo suavemente, causando ondas de prazer em seu corpo, que ficava cada vez mais quente. O cheiro de morango era captado por seus sentidos e o loirinho sorriu com aquela escolha do ruivo para o lubrificante, percebendo que ele retirou o dedo para então introduzir dois ao mesmo tempo em que se erguia, envolvendo sua cintura com a mão livre, tocando-o profundamente, aumentando a velocidade, deixando-o cada vez mais ofegante... Mas aquilo ainda era pouco.

" Gosta?", Indagou no ouvido do loirinho, mordiscando sua orelha.

" Ahh... Si-Sim... Uhmmm...", O pequeno abaixou a cabeça, firmando os dedos na parede, arqueando quando aqueles dedos tocavam em seu ponto sensível, dissipando ondas quentes por seu corpo, enlouquecendo-o.

" Quer mais?", Indagou enrouquecido, seus violetas mais escuros... Perigosos.

" Aahhhhh... Por favor...", Omi jogou a cabeça para trás, arqueando, puxando o ar com força para dentro de seus pulmões, sentindo seu ponto sensível sendo tocado repetidas vezes, contorcendo-se de puro prazer nas mãos daquele que tanto amava.

A voz de Tsukiyono foi tão sexy, tão deliciosamente instigante que Fujimiya não conseguiu se conter mais... Rapidamente retirou os dedos do interior quente, desabotoando a calça, abrindo o zíper com pressa gemendo ao retirar sua ereção dolorida de dentro da boxer preta, mordendo o lábio inferior com força, como se este gesto pudesse mantê-lo sob controle. Sua mão esquerda se fixou na cintura do mais novo, dando apoio, enquanto a direita guiava seu sexo rijo até a entrada apertada do amado, começando a penetrá-lo lentamente, porém sem pausas, se colocando por completo dentro do interior quente do amado, respirando profundamente, molhando os lábios de maneira sensual.

Omi deixou que um longo gemido escapasse a medida que ia sendo penetrado por Aya, ofegando até tê-lo todo em si. Encostou a testa na parede, tentando controlar sua respiração e se acostumar com todo o volume do amado em seu interior, tão quente e pulsante. Aquele modo de agir do ruivo era extremamente enlouquecedor... As sensações pareciam mais intensas e ele sabia que isso se devia ao fato de estar vendado somado ao modo como o namorado o guiava. Ondulou levemente o quadril, mordendo o lábio inferior, suspirando e se arrepiando devido ao que aquele simples gesto lhe causou...

" Uhmmm... Aya-kun...", Sua voz saiu lânguida e rouca, o que arrepiou Aya.

" Humm... Delicioso!", Sussurrou o ruivo, ondulando o quadril, sentindo seu membro ser apertado por aquele corpo quente, causando ondas de prazer em seu corpo.

Os olhos violetas faiscaram ao ver o corpo menor estremecer em seus braços, pressionando-o deliciosamente e sem pensar uma segunda vez, segurou com força nos quadris esguios, retirando-se do interior quente, para no instante seguinte voltar rapidamente, penetrando-o fundo, gemendo baixo com o prazer que conseguia com esses movimentos... E logo Aya fazia mais uma vez, apreciando a visão de seu membro sumindo e reaparecendo de dentro de Omi, enquanto ouvia os gemidos cada vez mais altos do amado, que chegavam a seus ouvidos como se fossem uma melodia maravilhosa, instigante... Altamente excitante... Mas ele ainda queria mais.

" Aahhhhh... Aya... Isso...", O loirinho gemia mais alto, sentindo as investidas profundas e mais rápidas, bombardeando-o com ondas de prazer cada vez mais intensas, seu baixo-ventre pulsando a cada toque em sua próstata.

" É assim que você queria? É assim que você gosta... Omi?", Rosnou Aya de modo sexy

" Ha-Hai! Aahmmm... Assim... Assim mesmo!", O jovem hacker se contorcia, gemendo cada vez mais alto, sentindo as investidas quase selvagens do mais velho, suas mãos escorregando pela parede, enquanto ele se sentia cada vez mais próximo do orgasmo, algumas gotas de sêmen adornando a glande, mostrando seu grau de excitação.

" Quer mais um pouquinho?", Perguntou o ruivo num tom sensual e malicioso.

" Uhmmmmm... Simmmmm...", Respondeu o chibi, sem nem sequer mostrar um pingo de vergonha, desejando apenas sentir mais, resistindo a vontade louca de apenas descer a mão e se tocar até alcançar o êxtase completo, deixando que Aya continuasse a guiá-lo daquele modo que só o ruivo sabia.

O sorriso de Aya se tornou ainda mais malicioso e sexy, e o ruivo lambeu demoradamente os lábios, puxando os quadris de Omi contra si a cada vez que investia, tornando o ato mais selvagem, se deliciando com o grito rouco emitido pelo amado, sentindo-o se contrair fortemente, estremecendo em seguida... E ele sabia que seu pequeno amante não resistiria por muito tempo, reconhecendo pelo modo como o chibi se remexia, se contraía e gemia, que ele estava a instantes de alcançar o êxtase... E notando isso, o líder dos Weiss mordeu o lábio inferior, parando suas investidas.

" Ahm... A-Aya?", Ofegante, Omi o chamou, confuso.

" Ainda não, amor...", Sussurrou o ruivo, retirando-se lentamente do pequeno loiro.

" Nã-Não... Não faz isso.", Choramingou Omi, se exasperando, querendo que o ruivo continuasse. Faltava tão pouco para alcançar o clímax...

Aya, mais uma vez, sorriu maliciosamente, se surpreendendo ao ver que estava adorando fazer aquilo... Provocá-lo, deixá-lo cada vez mais desesperado. Talvez estivesse sendo um pouquinho sádico ao negá-lo o prazer neste momento, mas sua intenção era apenas prolongar aquelas deliciosas sensações que ambos estavam sentindo e com isso em mente, virou o pequeno para si, suprimindo um gemido ao vislumbrar aquela face tão corada, a boca entreaberta puxando o ar com força, os fios loiros grudados ligeiramente a testa dele... E vê-lo com os olhos vendados parecendo tão indefeso, fez sem membro pulsar, obrigando-o a morder o lábio inferior com força para se controlar e não acabar com tudo rápido demais.

" A-Aya... Você está... Me torturando.", Omi sussurrou, manhoso e irritado, enquanto tentava controlar sua respiração altamente descompassada. Como Aya podia parar num momento tão crucial como aquele?

" Só não quero acabar com a festa rápido, meu anjo.", Sorriu, inclinando-se sobre o menor, mordiscando-lhe a bochecha, deslizando os lábios até a orelha de Omi, prendendo o lóbulo entre os dentes, sugando-o em seguida.

" Ahhmm... Aya... Por favor...", Pediu, arqueando as costas, ofegando com os gestos tão gentis e ao mesmo tempo provocativos do namorado, quase perdendo a cabeça, arrancando aquela venda e atacando seu ruivo, até que ele agisse conforme queria desesperadamente.

" Agora, Omi... Você vai tirar a minha roupa pra mim.", Ordenou em um sexy sussurro.

" O que?", O loirinho respondeu incrédulo.

" Isso mesmo que ouviu... Meu anjo.", Aya sorriu, lambendo os lábios, colocando as mãos pequenas em seu peito, observando a face de seu amor, sabendo que ele estava extremamente impaciente... E aquela blusa era tão difícil de tirar...

Omi choramingou quando ouviu aquelas palavras, deslizando as mãos pelo peito de Aya, constatando onde estavam os botões, começando a tirá-los de suas casas, mas... Os malditos eram tão pequenos que não saíam e por estar vendado, a tarefa se tornava cada vez mais difícil. Começava a se impacientar ao perceber que demoraria milênios até que conseguisse deixar Aya completamente nu, e praguejando baixinho, segurou com ambas as mãos a blusa, que sabia ser semitransparente na cor vermelha, e a puxou, fazendo os botõezinhos voarem para todos os lados, sorrindo satisfeito por finalmente sentir a quentura da pele dele sob seus dedos, porém, assustou-se quando repentinamente sentiu seus pulsos serem pegos e presos contra a parede.

" Aya?", Sussurrou, sentindo o coração bater mais rápido, ligeiramente desnorteado com a ação do amado, ainda mais ao ser mais imprensado pelo ruivo, que se mostrava tão quente e selvagem, algo que até aquele momento jamais havia lhe revelado...

" Eu não disse que você podia rasgar a minha blusa.", Falou em tom perigoso, sensual, mas ainda assim, severo.

" Ma-Mas...", Omi tentou argumentar, se arrepiando ao sentir o hálito dele em seu ouvido.

" Sabe... Garotos desobedientes merecem castigo.", Riu de modo safado, sabendo como isso estava afetando seu pequeno loiro.

" ...?!", Tsukiyono se sentia perplexo com a nova faceta de Aya, não sabendo como reagir de imediato e quando pensou em falar algo, foi puxado de modo brusco, dando passos vacilantes para frente, sendo levado para o meio do quarto.

" Aya!?", O ruivo ouviu seu chibi chamar, parecendo ligeiramente receoso, apesar de não menos excitado. Sabia que para ele tudo estava sendo diferente, porém, em seu íntimo, tinha a certeza de que era aquilo que ele desejava.

" Hora de ter a devida repreensão.", Anunciou o ruivo, lambendo os lábios.

Tendo isso em mente, Fujimiya o trouxe para si com um forte puxão, roubando-lhe um beijo impudico, deixando-o momentaneamente sem ar e ainda mais corado devido a seu beijo quase obsceno... E era delicioso vê-lo assim, tão perdido em suas mãos... Tão excitado pelo que fazia... Tão entregue aquele ato de amor que compartilhavam... E ele se apaixonava ainda mais pelo belo loirinho a cada instante, a cada minuto... A cada momento que partilhavam um com o outro e quase... Quase fraquejou, o tomando docemente em seus braços, beijando cada milímetro de sua pele e amando-o com toda delicadeza do mundo, mas resistiu ao seu instinto super-protetor, se propondo a fazer o que havia imaginado desde que chegaram em casa.

" Aaahhhhh...", Omi gritou ao ser empurrado na cama, caindo com as costas sobre o colchão macio, o coração batendo mais rápido. Percebia Aya vir sobre ele, segurando-o pela cintura, arrastando-o até o meio dos lençóis, ouvindo o som que supôs ser do cinto sendo retirado e ficou em alerta, apesar de saber que seu ruivo jamais o machucaria de verdade.

" Agora podemos começar, certo?", Indagou enrouquecido, virando Omi de bruços com certa rapidez, segurando os braços dele, juntando-os atrás das costas, amarrando-as com o cinto, fechando-o em seguida, prendendo-o.

" Aya...", A voz de Omi saiu mais rouca, seu corpo se arrepiando... E ele estava deliciado com o modo que o ruivo agia, gostando daquele jeito imprevisível e tão dominador, internamente ansiando por mais.

O ruivo não respondeu nada, apenas segurou os quadris pequenos, erguendo-os, deixando as nádegas redondinhas para cima, mantendo o loirinho exposto para si. Sorriu, malicioso, lambendo os lábios ante a visão privilegiada que tinha, encaixando seu membro na entrada no namorado, roçando-se ali, mordendo o lábio inferior ao senti-lo se contrair e, em um movimento lento e longo, começou a penetrá-lo, sentindo-se adentrar milímetro por milímetro, até estar completamente dentro dele, suspirando deliciado com a sensação que aquele corpo maravilhoso lhe proporcionava e sem esperar nem sequer um minuto, meneou seu quadril em um vai e vem rápido, forte e profundo.

" Ayaaaa-aahhhhhh...", Omi gritou, estremecendo, repuxando as mãos, sem conseguir, de fato, soltá-las, ofegando quando o ruivo começou a se mover, penetrando-o profundamente, atingindo seu ponto sensível com força, deixando-o quase sem ar.

" Menino mau...", Sussurrou Aya excitadíssimo, principalmente ao ver como seu pequeno loiro reagiu, tremendo, arqueando e se contorcendo, fazendo seu membro ser deliciosamente apertado pelas contrações do estreito canal... E sem pensar duas vezes, Aya ergueu a mão, estalando um tapa nas nádegas redondas.

" Aaahhhhhhh... Aya!!", Omi gemeu alto, seu corpo se contraindo, ofegando em seguida, notando que com o tapa, seu corpo automaticamente se fechou ao mesmo tempo em que o ruivo lhe penetrou e as correntes elétricas foram tão intensas que achou que chegaria ao orgasmo naquela hora.

" Uhmmmm... Tá gostoso? Quer mais?", Rosnou as palavras, ensandecido, mordendo o lábio inferior com força, os olhos violetas mais escuros, os fios ruivos grudados a testa e uma fina camada de suor cobria sua pele, enquanto ele investia quase furiosamente contra o corpo pequeno.

" Aaahhhh... Sim... Mais... Mais um pouco, Aya... Ahmm...", Omi estava enlouquecido, sentindo os tapas de Aya, as investidas deliciosamente brutas... E ele sabia que se derreteria a qualquer instante.

Ao ouvir aquele pedido o ruivo perdeu de vez qualquer controle. Começou a investir com mais força e rapidez dentro do corpo menor, ondulando o quadril circularmente de vez em quando para proporcionar mais prazer. Sua mão esquerda distribuía tapas nas nádegas e coxas do loiro e a direita desceu, envolvendo o membro rijo entre as pernas deliciosas... Começando a masturbá-lo no mesmo ritmo em que o penetrava, gemendo ao ouvi-lo gritar alto de prazer, sentindo-o se contorcer em suas mãos, se tornando cada vez mais apertado, aumentando sua loucura até o nível em que só o que desejava era o êxtase completo.

" Ahm... Vai, Omi. Goza pra mim!", Ordenou rouco, mantendo o ritmo frenético, desejando vê-lo atingir o clímax ante de alcançar seu próprio prazer.

" Aaaahhhhhhhh... Ayaaaaaaaaaaaaa...", Omi gritou, sentindo sua voz sumir quando aquela ordem lhe foi dada. Seu corpo pequeno se retesou para no momento seguinte explodir em espasmos intensos e completamente arrebatadores, fazendo-o perder a noção de tempo e espaço enquanto mergulhava em um orgasmo indescritível, derretendo-se nas mãos do amado, se contraindo sucessivamente ainda sentindo Aya penetrá-lo, atingindo sempre seu ponto sensível, prolongando seu prazer, quase o fazendo desfalecer naquele delicioso enlevo.

" Uhhhmmmmmmmmmmm... Omiiiiiiii...", O ruivo rosnou o nome daquele que mais amava, sentindo-se deliciosamente apertado pelo corpo menor, apreciando cada instante do êxtase dele sendo arrastado junto, entregando-se por completo, despejando seu prazer dentro do amado enquanto o mundo ao redor de dissolvia, obrigando-se a segurar o loirinho com mais força para impedi-lo de desabar sobre a cama, mantendo os movimentos de vai-e-vem, agora de forma lenta, a fim de apreciar aquela sensação gostosa por mais tempo.

Os dois corpos ainda se moviam sem pressa, perpetuando as deliciosas sensações e emoções que aquele ato lhes proporcionava, até que o ruivo finda seus movimentos, respirando descompassadamente, não conseguindo se manter ajoelhado, permitindo enfim que ambos os corpos desabassem sobre a cama, deixando-se pesar sobre o menor, ofegando contra a nuca dele, ainda sentindo o loiro se contrair, apertando-o suavemente, também com a respiração desacertada e todo amolecido, sentindo seu membro abandonar aquele caloroso interior naturalmente e só então se ergueu, soltando as mãos do amado, virando-o de frente, aconchegando-se entre as pernas dele, cobrindo o corpo menor com o seu.

" Omi...", Sussurrou contra o pescoço dele, roçando seu nariz na pele macia.

" Uhm... Ran...", O chibi suspirou, abraçando o namorado, sorrindo suavemente.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, apenas apreciando o calor um do outro, pequenos carinhos sendo feitos no corpo alheio. Os dedos de Omi deslizavam suavemente, subindo e descendo pelas costas largas do ruivo, enquanto a mão de Aya acariciava do quadril a coxa do mais novo de forma cúmplice e extremamente amorosa.

" Está tudo bem?", Perguntou em um sussurro suave.

" Sim.", Respondeu o mais novo, mantendo os olhos fechados.

" Não machuquei você?", Aya indagou, erguendo a cabeça, fitando a face de Omi, vendo um lindo sorriso se desenhar nos lábios perfeitos.

" De forma nenhuma.", Respondeu o loiro com convicção, abrindo os azuis brilhantes, mirando os violetas de Aya.

" Que bom!", A satisfação estava estampada em sua expressão, seus dedos longos acariciando o rosto de Omi, retirando uns fios longos da face, colocando-os atrás da orelha, permanecendo em mútua admiração por mais algum tempo, sabendo que seu namorado estava analisando o que havia acabado de acontecer entre eles.

" Aya...", Chamou, também tocando o rosto dele, contornando-lhe as formas.

" Sim?", Indagou, deixando que um lindo sorriso se desenhasse em seu rosto.

" Eu nunca pensei que você fosse... Fazer isso.", Falou com sinceridade, sentindo-se satisfeito, apesar de um pouco envergonhado, não por ter gostado, mas por ter gritado como um louco por mais.

" Eu nunca pensei que você quisesse isso.", Sussurrou, dando-lhe um selinho.

" Be-Bem... Eu gosto do seu jeito gentil e doce quando fazemos amor, mas... Sempre quis... Ver como seria ter você assim... Descontrolado, sabe...", Mordeu o lábio inferior num gesto sapeca, mas sensual, gostando de ver que Aya parecia deliciado com ele... Com o que fizeram.

" E você gostou de me ver assim? Gostaria de... Repetir?", Aya indagou, um brilho sedutor pairando em seus olhos.

" Sim... Eu quero.", Omi respondeu sem pensar suas vezes, lambendo os lábios do ruivo.

" Sabe o que é melhor... Meu anjo?", Sorriu malicioso, sentindo as coxas deliciosas o acomodando melhor, enquanto sua cintura era envolvida pelas pernas longas.

" E o que seria?", Omi deslizou as unhas pelas costas largas do ruivo, gostando de senti-lo arrepiado por causa de seu gesto.

" Vamos ter a semana toda sozinhos... E isso significa que você vai poder me revelar todos os seus desejos ocultos.", Falou em tom de quem confessa um segredo, tomando-lhe os lábios languidamente.

Aya suspirou quando Omi correspondeu a seu beijo, apertando-lhe a cintura com mais entusiasmo. Aquela missão o fez notar que precisava ser mais observador e aberto para com seu anjo, mas agora que descobrira aquele desejo oculto dele... Sabia que outra porta havia sido aberta, mais uma muralha derrubada... E isso os unia mais, os tornava mais fortes e o fazia desejar conhecer mais e mais daquele jovem que foi capaz de enxergar através de todas as suas máscaras, mostrando-o que ele não era apenas 'Aya', mas que também era 'Ran'...

Agora estava bem consigo mesmo, sem culpas ou remorsos, pois suas feridas foram curadas por aquele doce sorriso e meigo olhar. E tudo o que poderia fazer era retribuir cada palavra, cada sussurro, cada desejo daquele que se tornara parte de seu coração... De seus pensamentos... De sua alma, e neste momento pôde, finalmente... Se sentir Completo!

Fim.

**OOO**

Acabei!! /o/

Esta fic foi feita para o _Amigo Secreto da ML de Weiss Kreuz_, ocorrido em Dezembro de 2007, no entanto, devido a problemas de saúde, eu não pude entregar o presente. Comecei a escrever essa fic, mas travei por completo e devido as minhas crises, ela ficou inacabada. Fiquei muito chateada ao ver que não conseguiria finalizá-la há tempo e conversei antes com a presenteada, que compreendeu meus motivos.

Essa fic é para _**Samantha Tiger**_. Espero que goste! E mais uma vez, peço desculpas pelo enorme atraso para entregar deste presente... Mas como você sabe, irei recompensá-la! 8DDDD

Apenas lembrando aos que não sabem alemão, aqui vai a listinha do que significa o que o Schuldich disse! /o/

**Meine Liebe –** Meu amor;

**Katzchen –** Gatinho;

**Kleins –** Pequeno;

**Liebe –** Amor.

Agradeço muitíssimo a _Lady Anúbis_ pelo apoio e força que me deu para finalizar essa fic. Graças a ela consegui desempacar! XDDD Foi até engraçado porque terminei de digitar a mesma quando estava na casa dela... Waahhhhh!! Eu conheci o Alex-chan! rodopia feliz

Muito obrigada a _**Evil Kitsune**_ por betar a fic pra mim e mais uma vez, peço desculpas pelo trabalho que dei com minhas mudanças no tempo verbal! . Na próxima prometo não causar tantos problemas. XD

Agradeço a todos que leram a fic e peço que deixem seus comentários, pois é muito bom saber a opinião dos outros sobre nosso trabalho!

24 de Junho de 2008.

02:33 AM.

**Yume Vy**


End file.
